


Sun and Shield

by mithrel



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Miguel is so important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Shield

He first starts conning people (or, well, trying to, since he's ridiculously obvious at first, not to mention young) to help his mother.

She'd raised him by herself, and when she gets sick, there's no one to keep the house clean, no money to buy food.

No money for doctors.

Tulio tries his hardest, and when that isn't enough, when his mother dies, he decides that people don't matter.

He focuses on his own comfort, seeing people only as marks to be gulled out of their hard-earned money.

Until Miguel.

Impossible, irrepressible Miguel, who rushes in while Tulio is still trying to assess the situation, and gets him into more trouble than a barful of the _Guardia_.

For all that he makes a living off people's naivete, Miguel is surprisingly guileless himself. There's an... _innocence_ about him, a faith in the world that Tulio finds ridiculous but can't bring himself to shatter.

And for all that he's the one keeping Miguel out of trouble and trying to get him to use common sense, Miguel becomes a kind of shelter for him, a place where he can, for a moment at least, believe in the dream of a world that he lost when the light went out of his mother's eyes.


End file.
